A Final Kiss Goodnight
by TercesWarrior93
Summary: A songfic to Lady Antebellum's "Just a Kiss." A different ending to Inheritance. Read to find out.


**This is a songfic to Lady Antebellum's "Just a Kiss." **

**It's Eragon's feelings towards Arya and how he feels when they are saying goodbye at the end of Inheritance. I also did what I thought should've been the ending. Read to find out :) **

**If you haven't read Inheritance yet, YOU HAVE TO READ IT! :o ITS SOOOOO GOOD! **

**On with the song!...**

**(I do not own the Inheritance Cycle)**

_Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breather. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_.

I sat there on the log, watching Arya say goodbye to Orik and the other dwarves. Her wavy black hair waving in the breeze, the curve of her hips as she moves. How can I say goodbye to her? How can I show her how I feel? Arya noticed me looking at her, and I quickly looked at the curling orange flames in the fire. She started walking towards me, moving her hips in a way only she can. My heart started to beat faster as she came close and closer to me. She sat down on the log and I could hear my heart beat in my ears. _I hope she can't hear my heart beating_, I though.

She takes my hand and starts off with, "Your knuckles are very strange."

I laughed at her comment and she joined in. I almost forgot that I changed the formation of my hand. "Yea, but it's good when I need to punch something, or someone. I won't break it."

"Yea, very true." She took a deep breath and said, "We've been through a lot with each other."

"Yes, we have…" I said. "It has been great fighting alongside of you Arya. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in battle."

She smiled at me, and my stomach clenched.

_I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

_It's time_, Saphira said.

I looked at her in sadness. _Please, just a little longer?_

_No little one. We must go. It'll be less painful if you leave now_, she said.

I looked Arya in the eyes, sadness in my heart. "We must be going now."

Arya nodded and stood up from the log, bringing me with her. She hugged me with such tenderness, such kindness, I could've melted in her arms. She let go and I was going to go to Saphira, but she grabbed me by the arm and kissed me.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a tough of the fire burning so bright! No I don't want to mess this thing up; I don't want to push to far! Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one ive been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight. _

Images flashed through my head, of Arya and me. We were in a meadow of flowers, lying next to each other. Then in Ellesméra, we were walking towards the bed chambers laughing. Finally, in the air, she riding Fírnen and I riding Saphira, gliding over the clouds in the moonlight.

I wanted to continue kissing Arya, to continue on this path, but she pulled away. My eyes were wide with surprise, but with a glint of amusement and love in them. "Arya… but I thought that…" I started to say, but she stopped me with a smile. "I know what I said, it doesn't mean that I haven't changed my mind," she said.

"Come with me," I said with pleading eyes. "Please, come with me."

"No, I cannot. I need to take care of the elves first."

"And after?"  
"Eragon, you know I can't leave with you. I have to watch over the elves. I will be visiting occasionally, but other than that, I can't stay there with you."

"Please, Arya, come with me. Have one of the other elves look after Ellesméra, just for a while."

"Eragon! I wish I could, seriously I do, but… I just can't, ok?" she said with sadness in her eyes.

_I know that if we give this time, it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right!_

"Maybe later on?" I said, with hope and sadness in my voice.

"I don't know… I would have to see…" she said, looking down at the ground.

I lifted up her chin with a finger and looked in her eyes. I saw in them love and sadness. I leaned in one last time and kissed her softly on the lips.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a tough of the fire burning so bright! No I don't want to mess this thing up; I don't want to push to far! Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one ive been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight. _

We started to kiss more vigorously, with more passion, but we both knew it wouldn't last. We both knew we had to go. We broke apart once more and headed to our dragons. I climbed onto Saphira's back and looked at Arya with tears starting to form in my eyes.

_It's ok little one_, Saphira said. _You'll see her again_.

_I know… it's just so sad that I have to leave her_. _I love her, Saphira_.

I felt pity in her mind and she said, _I know little one… I know._

I raised my hand up in farewell to Arya, and we took off towards the land beyond.

_No I don't want to say goodnight. I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams. Tonight, tonight, tonight_.

Tears started to fall down my face. I thought of the last moments with Arya, and how much I'm going to miss her. I thought of the first time I met her, the journey to the Varden, than to Ellesméra. The fun times that we had, the sadness, the pain, and the laughs. I will never forget them. They will always be in my heart. Arya will always be in my heart. The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep on Saphira's back was Arya kissing me…

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a tough of the fire burning so bright! No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push to far! Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one ive been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight. _

**Well… that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review per favore! **


End file.
